A New Era of Evil
by VampireWizard
Summary: Complete!When Mesagog tells Elsa to go back in time to find the most powerful villian, he finds a new way to destory the Dino Thunder Rangers, some new Rangers come to save them...Is that enough to stop Mesagog's plan? R & R!
1. The begining of a new Era…

**Okay, this is my first Power Ranger story. So take it easy on me ok. I might get some things wrong, so let me know if you see any. I normally do stories for Charmed, but I thought I could try some other stories in other sections. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The beginning of a new Era…:

The world was quiet. The sun made its welcome entrance in the east, and the moon made its entrance in the west. As the moon shines at the Hayley'sCyber Café, someone watches them very closely…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far, far, far away, in Mesagog's Island Fortress, screaming can be heard…

Mesagog was screaming out his very lungs at Elsa, and Zeltrax. Elsa had her mouth shut but, she was trying very hard not to laugh while her hands were covering her ears. Zeltrax in the other hand was screaming for mercy.

Zeltrax was on his knees, and his hands were covering his ears. "Master! Please! I promise you, I won't fail again!" Zeltrax pleaded on his knees.

Mesagog did not hesitate to begin the torture to Zeltrax. Slowly, small lines start to come from his eyes, and they entered Zeltrax's brain. Mesagog spoke slowly, so that time, can go my painfully. He whispered in Zeltrax's ear in a faint howl, "Excuses, excuses, and excuses. That all I ever hear from you. Now, is the time what I should have done a long time ago…" he paused and moved his fingers behind Zeltrax. In a faint death whisper he said to Zeltrax, _"Kill you…"_

"Master no! Please master! No!" Zeltrax pleaded with his life. But that was the last he ever said. A hand came thrusting out of Zeltrax's body. Mesagog had shoved his fingers through Zeltrax's mechanic body.

Mesagog laughed manically, and then he turned to Elsa. "Don't fail me too. Or you will be just like him!" he said pointing to Zeltrax in which triptoids were busy eating him.

Elsa gulped, and she began to shake. She took the nerves out, and looked at Mesagog right in the eye. "What shall I do for you my master?" she said bowing down to Mesagog.

Mesagog mentioned her to get up, and spoke to her, stepping on Zeltrax as he talked. "Good, good," he began, then he turned to Elsa and spoke right in her face, "I need you to go back in time, to another planet, about some nine hundred billion years. And tell Ivan Ooze to get his smiley self right here now! "

Elsa's, mouth dropped wide, she had never time traveled that far. But she looked back at Zeltrax, and then she quickly looked back at Mesagog. She nodded her head, to take on the mission. She wondered who Ivan Ooze was, but she knew that that answer would be solved. Then, she disappeared in a flash of green.

"Don't fail me!" Mesagog shouted. Then, he turned to triptoids and gave them a mission. "I need to you hunt down the Dino Rangers. They nodded their head, and then they too disappeared in a flash of green…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Hayley'sCyber Café)

"CONNER! Alright, where the hell are you? CONNER!" Kira screamed as she was walking around the café to find Conner.

Ethan looked up from his laptop and looked at Kira in the eye, "What is wrong?" he asked her.

Kira did not hear Ethan's question, and Hayley was in no mood for talking. She screamed Conner's name again and again until finally, she did the high pitch piercing scream until Conner came out.

Conner came out screaming from the boys' bathroom. "Stop screaming!" he shouted a Kira.

Kira looked at him, and spoke to him in a pissed tone, "Where is it?" she asked him with red gleaming eyes.

Conner looked confused. "Where is what?" he asked her with an innocent look.

"My morpher! Why is my morpher!" she shouted to him.

"I don't have your stinking morpher! And was it supposed to be held onto your arm, and you were not supposed to take it out," he spoke to her in a soft tone to calm her down.

Ethan knew something was not right, so he paused the game he was playing, pulled out his cell phone and called Dr.Oliver, "Hello? Dr.O, it's Ethan. Listen, we have some problems in the Cyber Café, can you come over here, quickly? Thanks, and can you bring Trent here to. What? He is not there? Well okay, then come by here quickly. Bye!" he hung up the phone, and started to play again.

Hayley looked up at Ethan, her eyes were burning red, and tears were coming out from them. "Don't call Tommy here. I don't want to talk to him ever again! I hate him!" she screamed while tears were coming out of her eyes like a water fall.

Kira and Conner stopped screaming at each other and they looked at Hayley. "What's wrong?" Kira asked Hayley as she sat down next to her.

Hayley looked at Kira, and then she turned away and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes, then she began. "It was a week ago," she began. "Tommy promised me that he would take me on a date today. But, he called me and told me that he forgot. " Hayley finished and she began to cry more.

Kira wrapped her hands around Hayley to comfort her, and Ethan and Conner patted her in the back to calm her down.

After Hayley had finished crying, and had gotten over the fact that Dr.Oliver had forgotten the date, she began to bake a chocolate cake to clam herself.

Kira and Conner had begun the arguing of the morpher, and Ethan was screaming his head off because he had just finished a game.

The door bell rang, and Kira answered it. She was surprised that it was not Dr.O, but someone dressed in complete red.

"Hello Kira," the person in red began. He looked about in his mid twenties, and he was tall, slim, and damn skinny, but flexible. His hair was dyed red with orange, and he wore a red sweat shirt, and red jeans. In his hands was the yellow Dino Ranger Morpher. "I think you forgot this in Mesagog's Lair, so I thought that I could give this back to you.

Kira looked at Conner, and she began to blush, and then she looked back at the strange person. "Thank you," she said while she was taking the morpher from him. Then, she turned to Conner and spoke to him, "Conner, I am sorry that I blamed you."

"It is alright. Besides, I am already used to it," Conner said.

Kira turned back at the strange person and asked him who he was.

The strange person was shocked to see that Kira did not know who he was. So he told her, "My name is…

* * *

**Okay I don't know what I wrote, so ask me if you have any questions. Sorry, if this story is not so good, but i am trying really hard to make it good. So stay tune!**


	2. All about the past

**Okay, I got two reviews so, that tells me that this story is good. Be lucky for you people who did not reviewed. My hits thing is busted, so it wont show me how many hits I have. But I hope it is for the best. So send a review so that i know you are alive! And this chapters is going to scare the hell out of you all! On with the credits like i do in my other stories:**

**PinkRanger4Evr: I am trying my very best to update the most, but I dont know a lot about Dino Thunder, so it is going to be hard.**

**Lita Lighting: Cliff hangers is what i normally do in every chapter. So dont get to shocked. And this story might be shocking so add me into your alerts!**

**By the way, I forgot to mention, send me a review telling me who your favorite character is for Dino Thunder and so far for this story. And for all of Power Ranger, who knows, if your pick is common, i might add him/her into my story... Now on with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

All about the past…:

Elsa landed down into the ground with a giant smash. The impact had broken one of her arm. She screamed in pain, but she had to suck it up to complete the mission. She looked around and all she could see was purple slime stretched out for miles. She wondered where Ivan Ooze, the most powerful villain would set up his base? Maybe it was underground, or even this slime was the base itself. She walked around for hours until some ooze creatures came out.

The slime creature spoke in a harsh rough tone_, "What is it that you want…" _oneof the creatures said.

Elsa thought that this creature was the chief, so she leveled up with her. "My name is Elsa. I work for my master, Mesagog. I was sent from the future to retrieve Ivan Ooze," she said.

_"Ah, so you are the one our master has been talking about," _the slime captain said while she was scraping some slime off of her head. _"He has been expecting that some day, someone would come to the past to get help from him. And now, the time has begun."_

The slime creature told another one who was holding a device to teleport them to his base. The creature pushed a little purple button, and a purple haze teleported them to Ivan Ooze's lair which was in a purple slime castle.

"Welcome Elsa!" Ivan Ooze shouted as he got up from his chair to shake Elsa's hand. "I have been expecting you from the very beginning of Mesagog's plan to turn the world back to a dinosaur world. Any luck in that?" he said while he walked up to her.

Elsa looked around the room to see who was talking. She could not find Ivan Ooze because he was wearing purple, and his castle was purple. So she just continued on talking not knowing where he was, "Nice place you have gotten here. And, we need your help. My master did not tell me what he needed you for, but he just needs you help. That's all."

"Um, my lady, I am behind you. Yes, yes, I know, I look invisible from this castle, but I like purple. Fine, I am coming to help you, just let me pack my things can I?" Ivan Ooze said while he patted Elsa in the back startling her.

"Um, sure. Pack what ever you need. But, I doubt you even need any thing?" Elsa said.

"My dear lady, I need to eat a gallon of slime every hour or else I would dry up. So I need to bring food," Ivan Ooze said while he was eating some slime from his very own castle.

"Don't worry; I am sure that my master has prepared food for you. So, don't worry," Elsa said looking away so that she could not see him eat the slime like a pig.

"Well then, what are we waiting here for? Let's get going!" Ivan Ooze cried. Then he lifted his hands up, and they teleported back into Mesagog's lair.

"Ivan…" Mesagog said as he crept from his chair to greet his partner. "Long time no see?"

"Yes, yes. Now why is it that I am brought here for?" Ivan Ooze said while he was shaking Mesagog's hand.

"Take one wild guess?" Mesagog whispered in his ear.

"Um, you need me to be your wedding bride?" Ivan Ooze said joking around. "Fine, fine, you need help from the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. As usual."

"That you are partly wrong. The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers are gone. Now we have the Dino Thunder Rangers. And, I need you to help me…" he paused, "In a little experiment that is. Ha ha ha ha ha HA!" Mesagog laughed.

"What! This can't not be true! You can't do that?" Ivan Ooze shouted. But he was too late, because at that same time, a beam of light came out from a machine and smashed Ivan Ooze in the chest.

"Fair well, my old friend." Mesagog said in his ear once more…"Fair well…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in the Cyber Café)

"My name is, wait, what was my name again?" the person in red asked Kira.

Kira's mouth was wide open. "How should I know what your name is? I hardly know you?"

The person in red, scratched his head, then he looked at Kira again, he was about to speak until Dr.Oliver came bursting into the room, knocking down Kira.

"Hayley! I am sorry! Please!" Dr.O shouted as he ran up to Hayley.

"Don't talk to me, you, you lousily peeve of crap! You made me dress in a perfect skirt, and then you called me and told me you forgot. You forgot? What type of a man would forget a date? Well you of course, because you are made out of crap!" Hayley shouted. She was letting out all of her feelings to Dr.Oliver, and the she ran to the girls' bath room, and began to cry.

Conner and Ethan both helped Kira up, and when they looked up, the strange kid in red was gone. And there, standing in his place was Dr.Oliver.

"Hello," he began, "Is Hayley here?" he said.

Conner, Ethan and Kira's mouthed dropped down; they turned to Dr.Oliver, and then back to the new Dr.Oliver. Hayley came out from the girls' bath room, and when she saw the two of them, she fainted down to the ground.

"I was wondering when you would show up," the first Dr.O said.

"Well, now I am here, so let is begin," the second Dr.O began. They were walking together, and they were about to fight…

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Mesagog)

Ivan Ooze was screaming his head off. His knees began to crouch, and he began to slouch. His arms grew longer, and nails were coming out from all over his body. His spine had over grown, giving him horns at the back. His nose grew longer, and his eyes went back in, and they turned yellow. In less than ten minutes, Ivan Ooze had become a dinosaur.

"Good, good. All went as planed," Mesagog said. He turned to Elsa, "You have done well, now go down and help the triptoids, or else."

"Yes master!" Elsa shouted, then she teleported to the Cyber Café were a battle had started.

"Now, as for you," Mesagog said as he turned to Ivan Ooze, "I have a little job for you…"

* * *

**Just** **a question...Can Ivan Ooze become a dinosaur? Maybe not, but now he sure can! Stay tune!**


	3. The true battle of the twins…

**Okay, in this chapter, I have made some new Rangers. I am going as slowly as I can. If i cam going to fast, please let me know. Okay, since that I have moved to the El Rehab, this is the my thanks to no one! Now on with the story, but I have some credits to point out...**

**S.P.D. Puple Ranger: I still don't know what does 'A-C-E' mean. But soon, I will find out. And your stories are really great, except for the talking grammar part.**

**Star Wars Makover:) You make me smile. And if it gets any more confusing, let me know! And you are a huge Star War fan! Obi-Wan will be proud of you:)**

**Lita Lighting: If you are not dead, then please dont die now. Because I added another cliff hanger. PLEASE dont die! Dont worry, I will**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The true battle of the twins…:

"WAIT!" Kira shouted as she stepped in the middle of the two Dr.Olivers who were about to start fighting. When Kira shouted for them to stop, it was too late; the new Dr.Oliver threw a punch. He was aiming for the other Dr.Oliver, but when Kira interfered, she was punched in the cheek instead.

She screamed and she fell down on the floor from the impact. One side of her cheek was red, and purple. She used her hand as best as she could to hide the mark.

The new Dr.Oliver stepped in front of Kira and spoke to her in a harsh tone. "You stupid little girl. Why do you interfere a fight when you do not know what the reason we are fighting for?"

"Hey leave her alone!" Conner shouted as he stepped forward to defend Kira.

"I am alright. I can handle this stupid cloned ass hole my self!" Kira shouted, then she jumped off of the ground, and the fight had begun.

"You fool. You dare to fight me?" The new Dr.Oliver said. "Very well, as you chose. Triptoids, attack!"

At the minute, about three dozen triptoids came out from nowhere to begin a fight.

"Rangers! Get ready!" The old Dr.Oliver shouted.

" I say that we split the triptoids so that it is even. I will take twelve Dr.O will take the other twelve, and Ethan will take those twelve, and…" Conner said, but Kira rudely interrupted him.

"Leave the 'new' Dr.O for me!" She shouted. "It is time for pay back! Dino Thunder Power Up!" Kira shouted, and then she transformed into the yellow Dino Rangers. "Come on! It is just you and me now honey!" Kira shouted joking around to the new Dr.O.

"Very well Kira, but be careful," Conner said to her. But Kira did not hear him, because she was already beating the crap out of the new Dr.Oliver. "Ready guys!" Conner shouted once more.

"Ready!" they all shouted.

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Ethan cried.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Conner shouted.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Dr.Oliver shouted.

Then a bright flash of colored light appeared, and the Dino Rangers stood there, ready to fight.

Conner, Ethan, and Dr.Oliver had no problem in beating the crap out of the triptoids. In a few minutes, they were all either blown up, or they had run away.

Only the new Dr.Oliver was there. And Kira was having a hard time beating him.

"I told you! You are no match for me!" The new Dr.Oliver shouted while he blocked Kira's double kick which was aiming for his ribs. He held her ankle, and then he twisted her foot. Kira screamed in pain, and then she screamed at Dr.Oliver with the pterodactyl scream. Dr.Oliver flew back wards. Then he began to glow.

"What's up with him? Shouldn't he be all tough and strong?" Conner said confused.

"No stupid. Can't you see that this is a mask, now the real person is going to show, right about…NOW!" Ethan shouted.

He was right, the glowing had stopped, and their laying on the ground was Elsa unconscious.

"Oh that ruddy little bitch! No wonder why she kept on moving her hips to the sides and back. She should have just shouted cat fight," Kira said, and then she kicked her in the ribs again and again till she screamed.

Just then a bright wave of purple came into the room and knocked Kira all the way to the other side of the room.

"Leave her alone!" A voice came.

"Who is it?" Conner said.

"You mother is here to take you to hell!" The voice said. Then, Ivan Ooze came walking into the room. He had changed into a dinosaur, so he was crouching/walking.

"Oh, shit! It's you again. Did you die already?" Dr.Oliver said.

"Well, I did. But Mesagog was so kind to get me from the past." Ivan Ooze said while he sniffed at a burger then ate it.

"That stinking Mesagog! Anyways, that is $6.50 for the burger you just ate." Conner said acting dumb to annoying Ivan Ooze.

"Then, let's fight!" Ivan Ooze said spitting out the burger, and then he charged to the rangers.

"Not so fast!" some one shouted. He was dressed in full ice blue this time, and his hair was blue. He had brought some new friends.

"Oh, it's you again," Kira said.

"Yeah, and this time, I have brought some friends. Ready guys?" He said. Then he turned to Kira and spoke to her, "By the way, my name is Kendrick."

Nice to meet you Kendrick," Kira said.

"Can we please start Kendrick?" a girl who was dressed in fullblackish-redblack said (Even the hair).

"Come on, lets morph Katrina!" the other girl in who was dressed in gold and white said.

"Hold it Pai. Kendrick wants to morph first. We have to know if it is okay or not," Katrina said.

"Let me go first, and Pai, listen to Katrina. Here goes nothing, Black Ice Summon Power Up!" Kendrick shouted, then he transformed into…

* * *

**Okay, it took me a real hard time to thing of some new rangers. Readers! I now welcome you to the new Power Rangers. _"The Summoned Rangers!"_ That is my new Power Ranger team. More about them will be on the next chapter, and I have made a new story for Charmed! YEAH! Please send me a reivew for what you think about my new rangers. They are going to rock your day!**

**Summoned Rangers!**


	4. The New Rangers

**Okay, people, here is chapter 4! Like i said, the _Summoned Rangers_ will be more highly explained in this chapter, and in the next. Hope you like it, and it was really hard to make the new rangers. _PLEASE SEND ME A REIVEW TELLING ME IF MY NEW RANGERS ARE GOOD OR NOT!_ I will die if you dont tell me!**

**S.P.D. Purple Ranger: I still dont know what does a-c-e means! Plesae tell me! I really want to know! And, i read your other stories that were new! They are nice!**

**Lita Lighting: Don't faint, die, or anything! Just read it and live happy! I dont know how, but you can make me smile... And their is another cliff, I think...**

**Well, anyways! On with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The New Rangers:

"Black Ice Summoned Power Up!" Kendrick shouted. Then, his whole body began to turn into a blue haze. And then, he turned into a mixture of ice and mist. One of his hands was glowing blue light, and the other was holding a black staff. "I am the Night Ranger, and my full name is Kendrick McHally" he said in a cold icy tone, and his breathe was cold. He turned to his friends and signaled them to morph one by one.

A girl dressed in full black and dark red stepped up and spoke to the Dino Rangers. "My name is Katrina Zayfes, and I am the Devil Ranger," she said to them. "Devil's Eruption Power Up!" she shouted. Fire busted out from the bottom of the floor, and they wrapped around her. In less then a second, she was hovering above the ground, and her whole body was black and red. In one hand, it was glowing black, and in the other it held a long whip. "I would like you to meet the Devil's tail," she said showing everyone the whip. "Toby, your turn!" she shouted.

A small kid dressed like the Mother Nature stepped up forward. "My name is Toby Austin," he began, "And I am the Balance Summoned Ranger. Summon Ramuh Power Up!" he shouted. Then a big fat yellow guy came out of nowhere and he ran straight into Toby's chest. Toby's whole body turned yellow, and a staff appeared in one hand and in the other hand, it was glowing yellow. "My name is Ramuh, God of Thunder. And Toby here, is the Summoned Ranger," Toby spoke. "And, this is my lovely Nirvana Staff!" he shouted pointing a silver tree staff at the shocked and confused Dino Thunder Rangers. "Wong! You are up this time!" he shouted, then he stepped back wards.

A Chinese kid stepped forward, and he was dressed up all in white and red. "My name is Wong Ling Pai," he began, "And, I am the Day Ranger. Day Summoned Power Up!" he shouted. Then a bright light appeared above him, and he was dressed in a white glowing robe with red stripes, holding in both hands a snake like staff. "This is my almighty Snake Staff," Wong said in a soft tone. Then he turned to his sister and spoke to her, "Pai, it's your turn now," he said, and then he stepped backwards.

Pai stepped up forward, and then she spoke to the Dino Thunder Rangers who had their mouths opened wide. "My name is Pai Ling Pai, and I am the last Summoned Ranger. And, I am the Angel Ranger," she began, "Angel's Hand Power Up!" she shouted. Then, music came out from nowhere, and Pai turned into an Angel. In one hand was a glowing aura, and in the other was a faint glow. "This aura is my famous Angel's Whisper Beam. And now," she said then she turned to Ivan Ooze, "And now, is when we kick your ass!"

Ivan Ooze was drooling, and when he woke up, Toby had already whacked him in the stomach with the Nirvana Staff.

"Get out of here!" Kendrick shouted to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"But we want to help!" Kira said.

"No, you can't. Ivan Ooze is too powerful for you. We have to go back," Dr.O said to Kira.

Kira looked disappointed in the fact that she could not beat the crap out of Ivan Ooze. "Fine," she said in a low tone.

Just then, Ivan Ooze sent a punch to Toby that sent him flying away. Then, he ran to Wong, picked him up, and then he threw him to the other Summoned Rangers. "You are no match for me!" Ivan Ooze shouted.

"I think we try the using magic on him?" Pai said rubbing her back.

"Lets give it a try!" Katrina said. "Eruption of the Devil of Darkness!" Kira shouted, and then a black beam of light flew from her hand and smashed Ivan Ooze in the chest. "Not enough for you huh?" she said to Ivan Ooze who felt nothing. "Then, try this, Devil's Slash!" At that she flew her whip into the air, and it smashed Ivan Ooze in the face.

"You might be strong, but not strong enough!" Ivan Ooze shouted. "Dinosaur External Beam!" he shouted. Then he opened his dinosaur mouth and a beam of purple came flying out and it smashed Katrina in the chest.

She screamed and then she flew back wards unconscious. "I guess it is my turn," Pai said. She jumped in the air, and then the glowing beam of light shot out and it smashed Ivan Ooze's ribs and he flew backwards. "Now try this, Angel's Grace of Love!" and then the glow became red, and a heart came out; it floated to Ivan Ooze, then it exploded in his face!

"Better than the last, but try this!" Ivan Ooze said, then he head butted Pai and she fell to the floor crying.

"I guess it is our turn. If we don't work, let's try the Trio Power!" Kendrick shouted! "Ice beam!" a bright flash of blue came and it froze Ivan Ooze.

"Snake's Stare!" Wong shouted, then his snake staff eyes turned red, and then a beam came from the mouth, and Ivan Ooze was petrified in a few seconds. "Alright! Toby, it's your turn now, summon Ramuh's power!" he shouted to Toby.

"No problem," Toby said, "Ramuh, it is time we show the power of Thunder! Almighty Power Smash!" Toby shouted. Then, a thunder cloud appeared above Ivan Ooze, and the strongest bolt of Thunder ever to exist smashed him in the head.

Ivan Ooze screamed in pain, but then he slowly got over the pain. "You can't kill me! Mesagog has given me the power not to feel pain! And now I shall destroy you!" Ivan Ooze said in a low tone.

"I guess we should do the Trio Power Beam. Don't you think so?" Kendrick said.

"Ok," Toby said nervous tone.

"I am ready to go all the way!" Wong said jumping up and down.

"Ok, remember, lets do this for the world," Kendrick said one last time.

_"Trio Internal Power Beam of Justice Light!" _the all shouted. The three of them we standing with their staffs making a triangle shape. The three staffs started to glow, and then a trio beam busted out from the center of the triangle and it smashed Ivan Ooze.

"What! They said that the Trio Beam was just a myth! NO!" Ivan Ooze said as the Trio beam smashed him in the face. In a few seconds, Ivan Ooze blew up.

"We won!" Kendrick shouted happily. "Now where are the Dino Thunder Rangers?"

"I can not be killed…" A cold evil voice said. It was Ivan Ooze with an army of ooze monsters.

"Oh, great! Do we have to fight now?" Conner said.

"Guess not…" Ethan said, "Of course we have to stupid!" Ethan said to Conner whacking him in the head.

"Then, lets bring it on!" Kira shouted.

"This will be one big battle!" Dr.Oliver said in a low tone.

"Well then, shall we tango?" Ivan Ooze said in an evil tone. Then, he sucked all of the dinosaurs and he became one giant dinosaur! "Now, lets fight!" he screamed.

_"Lets bring out the zords!"_ they all shouted in the same time…

* * *

**Well, next chapter will talk about the Zords! That i like, and also, something more happens than just the Zords...I wont tell you! And please please please! Tell me what you think about my new power rangers! If you miss this question, i am not going to post up another chapter!**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEW POWER RANGERS!_**


	5. The Zords

**Okay! Are you people jsut too lazy to submit in a stupid review or what? People who are not resistered can also send in a review too you know! We are not in the stupid stone age for crying out loud! Well, I am going to try my very best to finish this story _first_ so you can all be happy! And, just for you to know, this story has more hits then my first Fanfiction story! It is called "A Help From Can't Cure A Cold" if you have not read it, then step into a train track and kill your self! I am onlying joking! Don't kill your self! Well, here is my little 'review credit' thing.**

**Star Wars Makeover: I am only 13, so for my age, I write good stories! And, I read all of your stories, so no sweet! **

**Cow as White as Milk: I know that you sent me a provate message, but thanks for giving me all of the advice for improving my story! And, I used some of the advice for this chapter! And, if your hair is red, then shouldn't your penname be called 'Cow as Red as Blood'? I am only joking! No offence, but Women are the cows for human! I learned that in 'Malcom in The Middle.'**

**Lita Lighting: You are really weird. And, for the end of this chapter, you are going to know who this person is because you begged for him/her. **

**Okay readers! I want to point out something. Here is the list of the New Rangers!**

**Ranger Group Name: Summoned Rangers.**

**Rangers:**

**Kendrick McHally: Night Ranger-uses element magic**

**Katrina Zayfes: Devil Ranger-uses Dark Magic (curses, death spells...etc)**

**Toby Austin: Balance Ranger-Summons spirits. SPIRITS: Ramuh, God of Thunder-Ifirit; God of Fire-Shiva, God of Ice-Carbunicle, God of Holy-Kirin, God of Death.**

**Wong Ling Pai: Day Ranger-White defense magic**

**Pai Ling: Angel Ranger-Holy Magic (Offense)**

**There you go! These are the Summoned Rangers! If you STILL have any more questions, then feel free to ask me! On with the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Zords:

"Lets do this!" Dr.Oliver said.

"PteroZord!" Kira yelled, and then a yellow Pterodactyl Zord came flying in. Kira jumped inside of it.

"TriceoZord!" Ethan said in a low tone, then a blue Triceratops came running in, and Ethan jumped inside it.

"TyrannoZord!" Conner said looking back at Hayley to see if she was okay.

"It's alright, I will take care of her," Dr.Oliver said, and then he looked at Hayley and spoke to her softly. Then, Conner jumped into the Tyrannosaurs.

Dr.Oliver looked up, and he saw the Summoned Rangers just standing there. "Aren't you guys going to go into your Zords?" he asked them while he rubbed Hayley's head.

"We are going to, but first we have to transform," Kendrick said. "Ready?"

_"Ready!" They all shouted._

Kendrick stepped up forward, "Fire Element BatZord!" he shouted, then a Fire Bat came sopping from the sky and Kendrick transformed into the bat (same height as every single Zord there is).

"What?" Dr.Oliver said in a confused tone.

"Oh…" Pai began. "Instead of us going into the Zords, the Zords go into us," she said speaking to Dr.Oliver.

"That is just really weird," he replied back to Pai.

"Then why do you think we are called the Summoned Rangers for?" Katrina said acting cocky. "Besides, it is my turn now to get into my Zord. We have orders," she said again acting cocky even more.

"Quit acting cocky, and just get into the stupid Zord will ya!" Toby said screaming at Katrina who was just yawning.

"DevilZord!" Katrina cried, then a devil came out from the ground and it went into Katrina.

"At last it is my turn!" Toby said jumping up and down with joy. "Shiva SpiritZord!" Then, Shiva (Queen of Ice) appeared out of nowhere, and she went into Toby.

"Yippee! My turn to rock and role!" Wong shouted into thin air. "Medusa's Guidance SnakeZord!" he cried. Then, a snake which looked like Medusa came out from the ground and it went into Wong. "Letssss bring it onssss…" Wong said in a snake like weird tone.

"My turn to rock an' role!" Pai said as she stepped forward, and she nearly tripped on the unconscious Haley. "Oh sorry Hayley. This is for you Ivan Ooze!" She yelled into the big purple dinosaur who was advancing on the other Zords. "Angel Gift of LightZord!" she cried, then an Angel came out from the sky and it went in to Pai. "Now, lets Tango, you ugly piece of –ST--!" Pai said while she went to fighting stance mode.

"Tango? I never said anything about Tangoing with an Angel?" Ivan Ooze said.

"No more games Ivan Ooze!" Conner shouted. "We are taking you down right now!"

"Hold on!" Trent called. "I heard about the ugly guy called Ivan Ooze from my father. And, now is when we take you down Ivan!" Trent shouted. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" he said. Then he transformed into the White Dino Ranger. "StegaZord!" he cried into the air, and the Stegosaurs came running into the battle field. "Combine with KylaZord!" he said while he jumped into the cockpit of the Stegosaurs. "Now lets fight!"

"About time Trent, we were wondering when you would show up?" Ethan said to Trent.

"Sorry, I got a bit held up with my homework you know. And, who are those other people in those freaky Zords?" Trent said looking confused. His voice gave a small jolt of fear-ness when he heard what Kira said.

"These are the new Power Rangers. They are called the Summoned Rangers. The one in the Bat is the Dark Element Ranger, and his name is Kendrick McHally. The one in the Devil Zord is the Devil Ranger. Her name is Katrina Zayfes. The one in that Ice spirit is Toby Austin. He is the Balance Summoned Ranger. The other one in the Medusa like Zord is called Wong Ling Pai, and he is the Day Ranger. The last one in the group is the Angel Ranger known as Pai Ling. She is in the Angel Zord." Kira said running out of breathe.

"Nice to meet you all," Trent said with a worried look at his face.

"I hate to say this, but our friend over there is about to charge at us," Pai said using the Angel hand she pointed at Ivan Ooze who was charging them, and he was going to smash right into the Medusa like Zord. "Oh my God! Wong, watch out!" Pai screamed, and then the ground began to shack. "Did I just do my accident the Angel's cry of grief? Well, sorry!" she said embarrassed.

"Here comes Mr. Ugly Slimy Purple Barney the Dinosaur charging to a snake!" Ivan Ooze cried while he joked around.

"Ivan Ooze! You have not yet seen the very last of the Summoned Zords!" Wong shouted to Ivan Ooze. "Medusa's Baby Eruption!" he yelled, then the Zord opened its mouth, and about a million tiny little snake Zords went flying out and they bit onto Ivan Ooze, not letting go...

"Ah! Snakes! Ewwwww. Look at theses disgusting snakes on my body!" Ivan Ooze cried in horror (he is afraid of snakes).

"Just to let you know, they suck your energy," Wong said acting cocky now to challenge Katrina.

"Nothing can stop me!" He cried, then whole body turned red, and then the tiny snake Zords blew up! "Nothing can stop me!" He shouted once more, and then he laughed like a mad ooze.

"This guy is impossible to defeat!" Wong cried in sadness.

"Wait! Hold on! I am coming to help you guys!" a lady voice appeared. She was dressed in a pink uniform, and she was in the cockpit of a flying pink Pterodactyl. This person was…

* * *

**Well? Who do you think she is? Lita Lighting, of course you now who this Ranger is! Well, if you have any questions on the Zords or anything, just ask! And, some of you people are too lazy just to click the 'Sumit Review' sign on the bottom of the left side. So, I am expecting like 4 reviews for this story! If not! I am not going to sumbit! I am being cruel now, but I have to know how this story goes!**

**Thanks Lita Lighting-S.P.D. Purple Ranger-and-Star Wars Makeover for sending in reviews! Thanks a lot! They have really helped!**

**_And What Does A-C-E Mean?_**

**_Bye!_**


	6. One More Helper, Till The Next One Comes

**Okay, People, I am sorry to tell you this, but this is the 3rd to last chapter! I am almost done with this story! Thank good ness because after this one, I am going to make a part two! YEAH! SO, if you liked this one, you will like that next story! I will tell you what the next story is in my last Chapter, so from now on, you must be on your very gurad to watch for me! Yeah 3 more chapters left!**

**Star Wars Makevoer: Really! You are also 13! No sweat! And, I am going to continue no matter what you say! Thats a good thing just for you to know!**

**Wratih Ghost: You are the second person to guess who the pink ranger was! Great job! You must know your pink ranger in order to be a fan! And, I do curel cliff hangers, ask Lita Lighting:)**

**Lita Ligthing: You begged me to put her in, sothere she is!And the Summoned Rangers DO become their Zords!**

**S.P.D.Purple Ranger: At last you tellme what does 'ACE' mean!At last! And,I will look for your Mystic Force story!**

**Okay, before you goon and read this chapter I have just one thing: _IF YOU KNOW THE NINKA STORMRANGER! PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW WITH THIER NAMES AND WHAT ROLE THE PLAY IN! THIS IS FOR MY NEW POWER RANGER STORY!_Thanks, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

**One More Helper, Till the Next Comes**

**(Third to Last Chapter)**

"Who the hell are you?" Kira said to the new pink ranger comer.

"My, name is Kimberly. And, I am the formal Pink Ranger. Nice to meet you," Kim said while hey were flying in midair shooting bullets at Ivan Ooze. "By the way, who are we fighting, and who are these other people, and who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Kira, and I am the yellow Dino Ranger…" Kira said, but Kimberly interrupted her.

"Dino Ranger?" Kim asked confused.

"Well yes, for what you see, new rangers have different names," Kira began, "And please don't interrupt someone, it is one of Dr.O's rules."

"Dr.O? Do you mean Tommy Oliver?" Kimberly asked again even more confused.

"You know him?" Kira asked her.

"Oh yes, we were Power Ranger partners," Kimberly said.

Kira felt that something was more. But, she did not want to ask. So, she just continued on talking, "Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Dr.O are all Dino Thunder Rangers. Ethan is in the blue triceratops, Conner is in the red tyrannosaurs, Trent is in the stegosaurus, and Dr.O does not have a Zord but he has the Brachio Zord," Kira said, and then she waited for any questions.

"Okay, and who are those other people in weird Zords?" Kimberly asked Kira.

"Oh, they are the new Power Rangers. The one is the Bat is called Kendrick McHally. The one in the Devil is called Katrina Zayfes. The one in the weird Ice solider spirit is called Toby Austin. The one in that Snake Zord is called Wong Ling Pai, and his sister who is in the Angel Zord is called Pai Ling. And, they are the Summoned Rangers. Any questions?" Kira said using up all of her breathe while she dogged a purple beam from Ivan Ooze.

"Yeah, that ugly purple dinosaur. Is that Ivan Ooze?" Kimberly asked Kira while she sent to Ivan a triple missile shot.

"I was afraid so. Did you know that we defeated him a long time ago? Plus, he still gives me the creeps at night." Kira said, and then she shrugged from the bad memories.

"You fought against him?" Kira said amazed.

"That's right!" Kimberly said to Kira in a proud tone.

Then a voice came on the speaker and it was Conner, _"Kira, we need to transform into the MegaZord right now!"_

"Right oh Conner!" Kira said through the speaker, "Bye Kim, it was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" Kimberly shouted.

_"MegaZord transformation!"_ the Dino Rangers cried (Conner-Ethan-Kira). _"MegaZord online!"_

"Hold it Trent! I can help! I can give you wings!" Kimberly said to Trent as she flew in to help his aid.

"Ok, I can use some help. StegaZord transform with Pterodactyl Zord! Engage!" Then, the StegaZord had pink wings on it!

"How about you guys?" Conner asked the Summoned Rangers.

"Oh, we have two MegaZords," Kendrick replied to Conner. "Ready?" he asked his fellow friends.

_"Ready!" they all shouted._

_"Element transformation!" _Kendrick, Toby, and Wong cried. Then, Shiva's sword disappeared, and the shield disappeared also. Then, the Medusa like Zord's head fell and it became the shield, while the rest of the snake became the sword, and the hair of Medusa went to the Shiva Zord's spine. The Ice Bat's wings went into the back of Shiva, and the rest of it became a little ice helmet. _"Elements Power Transformation Online!" the all shouted._

"Very impressive," Kimberly said from the cockpit of the Stegosaurs/Pterodactyl Zord.

"You have only seen half of it!" Pai said, "Now, see us!" she said again to act cocky.

"_Devil verses Angel Division Transformation!" _Katrina and Pai both shouted. And then the two Zords divided in half. Then two halves combined to form two MegaZord both with half from the two Zords.

"What do you think of it now?" Katrina said to Kimberly.

"That was really weird. The two Zords both divided in half. And one of each half combined to from two Zords?" Kimberly said to make sure she was not confused.

"That's right! You catch up pretty quick," Pai said in amazement.

"Well, it's my talent. Now, lets go and kick some gooey –A--!" Kira yelled.

"Oh my, four Zords are going to try and defeat me? Oh my, I am crying. Ha! You are all just the same. Made out of metal, and you have the same stupidity!" Ivan Ooze said to insult them.

"Well, the Summoned Rangers are not only made out of metal too…But…Flesh!" Kendrick shouted. "Guys! Get ready to do MegaZord transformation!"

"_Roger! MegaZord transformation is online and ready to rock and role some serious gooey butt!" the all shouted._

Then, the Elements Zord, and the two mixed Angel/Devil Zords glowed. When the glowing had stopped, the Element Zord transformed into a spirit with real flesh. And the two Angel/Devil mix Zords turned into magicians of Balance.

"What! Zords can not transform!" Ivan Ooze cried in horror.

"But that's not all that they can do!" Kendrick said.

"_Element Trio Internal Beam of Light!" _Kendrick, Toby, and Wong shouted._ "Fire!"_ Then the snake's eyes glowed red, and a triangle appeared. The snake sword was placed in the middle of the triangle, and the bat's wings were detached from the back, and they were attached to the sides of the swords.

"I summon you Ramuh, Shiva, and Ifirit to give me the power of the three elements!" Toby yelled, then the three element Gods appeared, and they went into the sword.

"No! Not again!" Ivan Ooze screamed in horror. "But, can I say that the sword is a bit uneven. I mean it is not straight!" he said.

"Dude! You are going to get blown up! And all you can say is 'the sword is a bit uneven!' Well, I have a little gift for you," Wong said. "Medusa's hair engage online mega beam!" he cried again. Then, the hairs from Medusa that was on the spine of Shiva detached themselves, and they formed a star. In the center of the star was the flying sword of elements. "And now is the time for you to kiss your sorry ass good bye!" Wong said one last time before the sword ran through Ivan Ooze's heart.

"No!" Ivan Ooze screamed, and then he flew down to the ground and blew up.

"_We won!" _all of the Rangers screamed with joy! _"We kicked your sorry ass away! Oh yah! Ranger's rock! We rock! Oh yah!" they sang._

Hayley started to come around by then. We she opened her eyes, she saw Dr.Oliver knelling down beside her. "Hey, sorry about me over reacting," she began.

"No, don't worry about it, it was my fault that I forgot," Dr.Oliver began, "I forgot because I went out and brought you this," he said, and then he showed Hayley a Diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Tommy," Haley began, "This is, um, wow! I don't know what to say?" Hayley said.

"Say yes," Tommy whispered in her ears.

"Yes, I will marry you," she whispered back to his ears.

Then, their mouths met. Tommy ran down his fingers threw her spine, and Hayley touched his chest, and ran it down his body till it touched his belly button. Their mouths opened wide, and Tommy pushed his tongue into Hayley's mouth where the two tongues met. Hayley tried to let go, but every touch of his lip only made her closer to him. She wanted him forever, she wanted to be with him, and she loved him more than anything.

They did not hear the other Rangers laughter and joy till they closed the door behind them and all grasped.

"Guess who is back?" an evil voice cried from behind them. Every body turned around, and Tommy and Haley stopped kissing. That person was Mesagog and…

* * *

**WHO? Who can it be? Can it...Can it...Can it be Ivan Ooze? Maybe so, maybe not? You have to find out...You will have to make a guess in which no will will thing of (Hint: A.M 'thats is his name' A.M.)**

**And please! Tell me about the Ninja Storm Raners!**

**Stay tune! 2 more chapters left!**


	7. Zordon and his wish

**Okay. This is my second to last chapter. So please, I am asking you all to send a review with coments! Even if you just read this story for no reason, I just want to know if you like it or not! Just for you to know, in my last chapter, I will tell you the name of my part two of this story!**

**Star Wars Makeover: I agree that 13 is the best number! Because that it when you become a teenager! And, even if you said that this story was crap, (which you said is not) I will still write it!**

**S.P.D. Purple Ranger: It is okay, if you dont know anything about the Ninja Storm Rangers. I am going to this site right now to check on them. But thanks anyways!**

**Now, on with this chapter you have all been dying for to read! Oh ya, and if you are a Kimberly fan, then dont read this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Zordon and his wish:**

**(Second to last Chapter!)**

"Dad!" Trent yelled. But it was no use. Mesagog had whacked Anton Mercher in the head using his fist.

Mesagog was holding Anton by the neck, and he held he up in the air two feet above the ground. "Move any closer boy and he dies," Mesagog hissed at Trent.

Trent froze. Tears formed in his eyes. _"Dad, please, wake up!" _he thought. "Let me father go you piece of crap," he said in a slow sad tone to Mesagog.

"I wish I could do that. But, if I let him go, then I will have to go back inside his stupid body," Mesagog said raising Anton Mercher higher in the air. "But," he began, "If I kill him, I am free forever," he said, then he laughed.

"Trent…" Anton Mercer said, in a slow sleepy tone. "Let me be…I was destined to free Mesagog," he said again, and then Mesagog punched him in the face.

"Shut up you old fool!" Mesagog screeched into Anton's ear.

"Don't hit my father!" Trent said, and then he leaped forward to attack at Mesagog.

"Foolish boy," Mesagog said in an evil tone. "Now, you father will die!"

"No he won't! I can't let him die when I am around!" Kimberly spoke in a brave tone to Mesagog.

"And what can you do? Pink Ranger!" Mesagog said insulting Kimberly.

"What can I do? Well, Zordon told me this would happen. So, I figure I can do this to you," she said, then she went up to Mesagog and kissed him in the lip.

Mesagog tried to push her away, but every kiss made him hold her harder. His hand loosened the grip on Anton Mercher. Kimberly's and Mesagog's body began to glow; a ball of bubble began to form around them. Mesagog left go Anton Mercher, and his hands went behind Kimberly. She wrapped his neck around her arms, and Mesagog ran down her back. Kimberly pulled Mesagog closer, and closer.

"What's going on?" Conner asked. He turned to Dr.Oliver who was staring at the ground. "Do you know what is happing?" he asked him.

Tears formed in Dr.Oliver's eyes. He looked up at Conner, and for the first time, he felt lonely. "Back when we were rangers, Zordon told us that Kimberly was destined to save the Dino Thunder Rangers from a dinosaur. I think now is the time…" he said, then he turned away not to look at what just happened to Kimberly.

The bubble began to turn red, and then…it blew up.

"NO!" Dr.Oliver screamed.

The bubble began to dissolve, and Anton Mercher was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Dad!" Trent said. He ran forward and kneeled beside his unconscious father. "Dad, please! Wake up!" he cried again.

"Son…" Anton Mercher said in a weak voice. Then another voice came from his mouth, "Trent, it is okay. Your father will be ok," the voice said.

Trent realized who the voice was and then he turned to Dr.Oliver. "Is it true?" he asked him.

_"What is true?" _the other rangers said. Only Trent and Dr.Oliver knew the true story.

"It is true Trent. Zordon told Kimberly that she would have to go inside Mesagog's soul so that Anton Mercher and Kimberly could fight the evilness in Mesagog. And I believe a kiss did it…" Dr.Oliver said in a sad tone.

"Take good care of your father Trent," Kimberly said in Anton's body. "I will do my best to save him. Now is your turn to love him…" she said again, and then Anton's voice came.

"Son? Oh, son! I thought I had lost you forever. Please son. Please, forgive me?" Anton Mercher said while he hugged Trent. "Please forgive me?"

"Dad, I will always forgive you. It should be me who should be asking for forgiveness for not letting you give me a chance. Dad, please, forgive me?" Trent said, and for the first time, he cried, he cried till there was nothing left to cry for.

"I say we have a party!" Conner said happily. "I mean Mesagog is gone right? Lets celebrate!"

"Idiot! Don't you see that this is not a good time." Ethan told Conner.

"Hey? Where did the Summoned Rangers go? They were just here a second ago?" Kira said.

Then they looked at a note that was placed in the center of the floor. It said: _We went to the Super Market to go and buy 'junk food' for the party. Be back in ten minutes._

"Well at least we know where they went," Conner said.

"So, lets just wait," Kira said. "Right Dr.Oliver?" she said, but when she turned around, he was kissing Hayley. "Oh," she said softly. "Lets wait outside."

_"Okay," _Conner and Ethan both said at the same time. They waited till the Summoned Rangers came and then the party began…

* * *

**People! The last chapter might not have any stuff to it, but it talks about the next story! And, if you are a pink ranger fan, then I am really sorry that I wrote that down. But, that was what she was used for. I am really sorry Lita Lighting if you liked Kim! Really! But, she died or went into someones soul for a good reason. Well stay tune! And send me a review for what you think of this story!**


	8. The end has come Title to long

**Okay people! This is my final chapter for "A New Era of Evil!" I hope you like this chapter. But, if you do like it, then add me into your alerts because part two will be coming out ina week or so! So stay tune! And tell me a final review of what you think of this story!**

**Rache (Star Wars Makeover): From now on, I will call you Rache. If you dont mind that is...And if this is what you mean by updating soon, then good job for me!"**

**Lita Lighting: You might have sent me a private message for the last two chapters, but I dont care! And I am really sorry that I made Kimberly go into Anton Mercher'ssoul. And, don't watch a lot of Kim/Tommy stuff or else you will be brain washed...(Which you already are) :p**

**And, please do read my bottom disclaimer, because it tells you about my next story for Power Rangers!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**The end has come, while a new one has been born**

**(My last chapter for this story!)**

"Tommy?" Hayley said while they sat next to each other.

Tommy looked at Hayley in the eye, "I am sorry I dragged you into this," he began.

"Don't be worried. I have always been dragged into everything. I would die if you had not pulled me," Hayley said to Tommy while she moved closer to him.

"Hayley, please don't," Tommy said in a groan. "I can't take it. I can't love you like how I loved Kimberly. I loved Kimberly more than anything, and just loving you is just, it's just not the same," Tommy said, and then a tear rolled down his eye. The door slammed closed, and Tommy looked up. "So, you are back," he said to them.

"Yeah. Well we were a bit stuck with a monster along the way," Kendrick said. Then he turned to Katrina, "And, some one thought of giving a curse to the monster which nearly cost half of the whole world to explode!"

"I told you already! In order for me to cast a curse, I have to take something as tribute!" Katrina said then she ran out of the door crying.

"Now look at what you have done!" Pai said, and then she kicked Kendrick in the leg and ran out to get Katrina.

"I think we better go and see if she is alright," Wong said, and then he turned to Kendrick, "And you should know better than to say that to Katrina!" Then he left the Cyber Café to catch up with his sister.

"Come on Kendrick. You owe her an apology you know," Toby said.

"Alright," he replied back to Toby, "I guess you guys have to do the party on your own," he said to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"We will be alright! Besides, what did you buy?" Conner said just thinking about food.

"Oh, cheese, bread, milk, and some crackers," Toby said joking around.

"No really, what did you guys get?" Conner said wishing very hard that it was not those things that Toby just said.

"The remains of the dumb monster we blew up! The super market was not open!" Toby yelled as they ran out of the door.

"Who wants a cooked up monster burger?" Conner said. "Anyone?" he asked.

"You just made me sick," Kira said, then she ran to the girls' bathroom and she did not come out.

"I am not hungry. I brought a new game, and I want to finish it today," Ethan said while he laid up his laptop and started the game.

"How about Dr.O? Hayley?" Conner said, and then he looked around the café for them. "Where can they be?" he said, but Ethan was already stuck and in his dream world.

Then a bright light appeared, and their morphers began to glow.

Kira stepped out of the bathroom with her morpher glowing yellow. "What is going on?" she asked.

Conner and Ethan both looked at their morphers and they also began to glow.

"You have done well Rangers," A voice boomed from the air. "Now it is time to let go of your powers and let the Summoned Rangers do their job of saving the planet," the voice said.

"Okay," Conner said.

"I am ready to let them save the world," Kira said.

"I am getting too old for this business," Ethan said.

Just then, Trent came running in, and his morpher was also glowing. "If this is the time we have to give up our powers, then I am willing to give it up. I want to spend more time with my father now," Trent said, "So, take my morpher's power please."

"Very well. You have made your choice. From now on, you can no longer morph into your ranger form. Your powers have been given to the Summoned Rangers. You have saved the planet from Mesagog, now it is their turn to save the planet from King Namanto," the voice said, and then it disappeared.

"King Namanto?" Conner said, "Sounds like me grandmother," he said joking around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Up in the bedroom)

"Tommy, come on please?" Hayley asked Tommy. She was on the bed, and she was topless. "Please?" she asked him again.

Tommy sat down beside Hayley, "I just can't sleep with you. Not when Kimberly just went inside someone," he said not even looking at her.

Hayley laid her hand behind Tommy's back, she pushed him down to the bed, and then she kissed him gently on his lip.

Tommy did not mind that Hayley was flirting with him. He needed some one to be with.

That night, Hayley and Tommy both slept together, and forever they slept with each other…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with the Summoned Rangers)

"Katrina! Wait! Hold on!" Pai yelled after Katrina.

Katrina stopped dead in her tracks and she froze.

"Hey Katrina," Pai said, and then she froze too.

Down the road, was a black portal, it was starting to open. Wong, Toby, and Kendrick came at the same time.

"What's this?" Toby asked.

Then, a soft evil voice came out from the portal, "My name is King Namanto, and I am the spirit of darkness. And, you can't stop me!"

"Rangers," a voice boomed from the sky (same one that spoke to the Dino Rangers), "This is King Namanto, and he is your new enemy. Now, it is your turn to save the planet from him. I wish you good luck," the voice said, and then it went out.

"Guys, it looks like now we are going to have to defend the world from this evil spirit. You guys with me?" Kendrick asked.

"Never can let you down my friend," Wong said while he patted Kendrick in the shoulder.

"I can't leave my brother alone as a Ranger," Pai said, "So, count me in!"

"No way am I just going to stand here and let you guys have all the credit," Katrina said. "So count me in!"

"What about you Toby?" Kendrick asked him.

"Well, I thought of going for a trip you know," he said looking sad. He turned around and looked at the black portal. "But, I can't let an evil spirit ruin my vacation, so I am going to go and kick his ass!" he said.

"Then that is final. We, the Summoned Rangers shall defend this world till the next Rangers come. Any objections?" Kendrick asked.

_"Nope," _they all said to Kendrick

"Very well, now lets go and kick Sir Namanto's spirit army back to where he came from!" Kendrick shouted.

_"SUMMONED RANGERS POWER UP!" _they all shouted. And then one by one, they went into the portal to fight against King Namanto and his army of evil spirits…

**_! THE END!_**

**(Of part one that is)**

**

* * *

Okay, send me a reivew for what you think of it. I will accept any questions you are asking for, and above all, ideas. So, here is my new story title: "THE NEW ERA OF EVIL!" I know that it sounds a lot like this story. But, this story is called, "A New Era of Evil," get it, 'A' and 'The'. Maybe not, but if you think that this story was nice, then add me into your alerts! Peace Out!**


End file.
